Benutzer:Michael Sykes
Über mich Hey Leute ich bin Dan, einige von euch werden mich ja schon kennengelernt haben ;) Was gibts zu mir zu sagen.. Eig nur dass ich ein echt großer Fan der Elder Scrolls-Reihe bin und ich habe schon einige Abenteuer in Himmelsrand und Solstheim erlebt. Über Skyrim beherrsche ich durch mehrere 100 Spielstunden einige Erfahrungen. Oblivion habe ich erst angefangen zu spielen und werde da bald auch ein umfangreiches Wissen besitzen. Zu meinem Charakter: Ich spiele mit einem Ork und trage die Nachtigallrüstung, die beste Rüstung im ganzen Game, wie ich finde. Ich bin Sturmmantel und gewillt alles für Ulfric Sturmmantel, den wahren Großkönig, zu tun. Ich kämpfe für ihn und respektiere seine Prinzipien. Ich kämpfe gerne mit Dolchen und Schwertern, hauptsächlich mit Dolchen, da ich als Assassine durch Himmelsrand streife ;) Ich verlasse mich im Kampf auf meine Daedrischen Dolche. In brenzlichen Situationen trage ich allerdings auch immer Schwerter bei mir; Das sind hauptsächlich das Daedrische Schwert und Miraaks Schwert. Im Zauberbereich benutze ich 2 Klassen: Das währen Illusions- und Beschwörungszauber, außerdem bin ich Chef der Dunklen Bruderschaft und der Diebesgilde, so wie Erzmagier der Akademie von Winterfeste und Herold der Gefährten. Außerdem bin ich eine Nachtigall und habe Nocturnal meine ewige treue geschworen, sowohl im Tod als auch nach dem Tod :D, mit Dawnguard habe ich mich den Vampiren angeschlossen und somit ist meine Lieblingsbegleitung natürlich die Vampirlady Serana, die wie wir wissen unsterblich ist. Zu meinem Oblivion Charakter, den ich nun noch nicht all zulange Besitze, sei gesagt, dass ich als Bretone durch Cyrodiil streife und als Magier unterwegs bin. TES Spiele * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn * The Elder Scrolls V: Heartfire * The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine * The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles Mein Charaktere * Skyrim / Nebencharakter: Khajiit/Assassine * Skyrim / Maincharakter: Ork/Assassine * Skyrim / Nebencharakter (PS3): Nord/Krieger * Oblivion / Maincharakter: Bretone/Magier Laufende Projekte * Charaktere aus Dragonborn vervollständigen * Charaktere aus Dawnguard vervollständigen * Bücher aus Skyrim vervollständigen * Bücher aus Oblivion vervollständigen * Quests von Skyrim, Dragonborn, Dawnguard und Oblivion vervollständigen * Kreaturen aus Dragonborn vervollständigen * Zutaten in die passende Vorlage einbauen (abgeschlossen) * Zaubersprüche erstellen Meine erstellten Seiten Charaktere * Ebenerzkrieger * Kultisten * Bradyn (Dragonborn) * Akar * Ennodius Papius * Gallus * Morag-Tong-Assassine (Dragonborn) * Rakel * Majni * Benkum * Liesl * Hjalfar * Palevius Lex Kreaturen * Karstaag (Dragonborn) * Verbrannter Zweigling * Betty Netch * Bürstenrücken (Dragonborn) * Aschewächter * Albinospinne * Zwergenspinnenarbeiter * Werbär (Dragonborn) * Werbär * Ölspinne * Zwergenballista Tiere * Meeko * Kühe * Fledermäuse * Gleda die Ziege Drachen * Kruziikrel * Relonikiv * Sahloknir * Blutdrache Drachenpriester * Zahkriisos * Dukaan * Morokei * Volsung Waffen * Knüppel des Champions * Klinge der Nachtigall * Blutskaldenklinge Rüstungen * Stahlrimrüstung Quests * Die Ehre des Blutes * Zum Tode verurteilt Bücher * Der Schwarze Pfeil, Band I * Der Schwarze Pfeil, Band II * Ciceros Tagebuch, Band I * Ciceros Tagebuch, Band IV * Ciceros Tagebuch, Letzter Band * Ausgeblichenes Tagebuch * Himmelsrand für Entdecker * Agrius' Tagebuch * Habds Tagebuch * Aedra und Daedra * Die Legende des Roten Adlers * Die Geschichte von Rabenfels, Band I * Die Geschichte von Rabenfels, Band II * Die Geschichte von Rabenfels, Band III * Das Regenerat * Todesmal (Buch) * Das Rote Jahr, Band I * Das Rote Jahr, Band II Zauber Beschwörung *Zombie erwecken *Feuer-Atronachen beschwören *Beschworene Streitaxt *Beschworener Bogen *Wiedergänger *Daedra entfernen *Schutzgeist beschwören *Arniels Schatten beschwören *Beschworenes Schwert *Daedra beherrschen * Ungebundenen Dremora beschwören *Aschewächter beschwören *Sucher beschwören *Beschworener Dolch (Dragonborn) *Beschworener Dolch *Aschenbrut beschwören Zerstörung *Flammen *Eisstachel *Donnerkeil *Schneesturm (Skyrim) *Eisiger Speer *Feuersturm (Skyrim) *Feuersturm *Frostrune *Feuerrune Wiederherstellung *Schnellheilung *Heilung Anderer *Schutzzirkel *Leichter Schutz *Schutzkreis *Wunden schließen Kräfte Wasser des Lebens *Wasser des Lebens Dungeons *Aschenbrachenzitadelle Orte *Seltsames Gefährt *Maroder Handelsaußenposten *Tempel von Kynareth Sonstiges * Saphir (Skyrim) * Makelloser Saphir (Skyrim) * Goldener Saphirring (Skyrim) * Silberner Saphirring (Skyrim) * Ring der Jagd * Ring des Blutrauschs * Ring des Instinkts * Ring des Mondes Essen * Kartoffel * Rohe Kaninchenkeule (Skyrim) * Karotte (Skyrim) * Brot (Skyrim) Vorlagen * Hauptquests Oblivion * Diebesgilde (Skyrim) * Infobox/Zutaten * Infobox/Quests Lieblingsbegleiter * Farkas * Serana * J'zargo * Erik * Lydia * Uthgerd die Unbeugsame * Jenassa * Faendal * Vilkas Beigetreten * Sturmmäntel * Die Gefährten * Akademie von Winterfeste * Bardenakademie * Dunkle Bruderschaft * Diebesgilde * Nachtigallen * Dämmerwacht * Volkihar Vampire Lieblingsspiele * Leaft 4 Dead * Leaft 4 Dead 2 * Skyrim * Dragonborn * Dawnguard * Geheimakte 3 * Grand Theft Auto II * Grand Theft Auto III * Grand Theft Auto San Andreas * Bakugan Beschützer des Kerns * Halo 4 * Crysis 2 * Crysis 3 * Far Cry 3 * Borderlands 2 * Fifa 12 * Fifa 13 * Road to Next Hack * DayZ * Battlefield 3 * Hitman Absoulution * Minecraft * Need for Speed: Most Wanted * Risen * Mass Effekt 3 * AC: Revelations * AC 3 * Aliens Colonial Marines * Dead Space 3 * The Witcher 2 * Tomb Raider